The Beginning Of Your Life
by youweremynewdream
Summary: Rapunzel begins a new life in a new city. There, she'll make new friends and meet someone that will change her worldview. Chapter 6 soon!
1. New Life

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I don't think it's very good. I just hope you like it :)**

**I'm so sorry if there are some mistakes. That's because I'm Spanish and I've translated my original story, so it's possible that there are some mistakes.**

* * *

**THE BEGINNING OF YOUR LIFE**

It was a sunny Monday. The first day of school. Everyone would gather with friends, probably talking about what they had done during the holidays. Rapunzel was nervous. It was her first day in that school. She was always moving because of her mother's job.

"We've already reached." said Annabelle, Rapunzel's mother. Rapunzel was silent, and looked quite sad. "I told you we will not move up in a long time. I promise, honey." Rapunzel's face changed quickly, drawing a smile on his face. She opened the car door to get out. Before closing the door, she said goodbye to her mother.

"I love you, Mom. See you later"

"Goodbye"

The car moved away and Rapunzel walked to the front door. She did not know what to do. She was very shy and nervous when she had to make new friends. She was so embarrassed.

As she was walking, someone bumped into her, causing the fall of both persons.

"I'm sorry, I was not looking where I was going." someone said. She was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and wide short jeans. On her feet she wore brown sandals.

"No, no. It was my fault. I have to be more careful." Rapunzel said picking up the fallen things.

"You're new, right? Nice to meet you. My name is Ashley. I'm in the last course."

"I'm Rapunzel. Nice to meet you too. I also start the last course."

The two shook her hands, shaking them. Just then the alarm rang, indicating that the classes began.

"Come on. Do you want us to sit together?" Ashley said, excited.

"Sure."

* * *

_In class_

Rapunzel and Ashley sat together, as previously agreed. Everyone was sitting, also the teacher. Suddenly the door opened. He was a pretty handsome guy. Brown eyes and brown short hair. He wore a white sweatshirt and black pants.

"Sorry I'm late." He said

"It's okay. Sit down." Said the professor, pointing to the one available spot was left. He sat down.

Rapunzel could not stop thinking about that boy. There was something special about him. She did not know what it was.

"Who is that guy?" Rapunzel asked, whispering.

"His name is Eugene."

"Eugene ... Nice name" Rapunzel thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Have you liked the first chapter? I hope so. Review, please! So I can know if you liked it or not. I hope I can do a second chapter, at least. Thanks :)


	2. Idiots

**Hello again. This is the second chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**2. Idiots**

Rapunzel and Ashley spent all the day together. After school they went to buy ice cream and took a walk. They talked of a lot of things. Rapunzel was lucky to have met Ashley. Now she had a friend. She was her best friend.

"So, did you have fun today?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I love spending the day with you. At first I thought I would not be able to make friends. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am so glad we're friends." Suddenly, Ashley looked at her watch and realized that it was too late.

"I think we should go now. My house is over there." She pointed to her right. "See you tomorrow in class, right?"

"Sure. Goodbye."

The two girls were separated. Rapunzel went home, happy. She wasn't long in coming, because Ashley had taught her the city and now she knew it well. When she arrived, she took the keys from her pocket and opened the door of her house.

"Hi mom. I'm home."

"How was your day? You've had fun with your friend?"

"Yes. I'll be in my room, okay?"

"Fine. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Annabelle went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Rapunzel went upstairs. When she entered to her room, she left the school bag on the floor and took his laptop. She signed in on facebook. Although she had not a lot of friends, she liked to connect. She saw a friend request. She smiled when she saw that it was from Ashley. She accepted it and they chatted for a long time, even after dinner.

"I can go to your house tomorrow morning before going to school, so we can go together. OK?" Ashley wrote.

"Okay. You can come at 8:45."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep. Goodbye."

"I'm going too. See you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Rapunzel switched off her laptop and went into her bed, happy, because she wasn't alone. In the other institutes which she had been, was always alone. But not now.

* * *

_The next day_

Ashley and Rapunzel went together at school, as they agreed yesterday night. The alarm rang and everybody entered.

"Good morning, class." Said the professor.

"Good moooorning." They said.

"Today you'll make pairs to do a job. Pairs will be chosen by sortition. You'll have to choose a fairy tale written by the Brothers Grimm. Okay?"

"Okaaaay." They Said

"Fine. Pairs are already made, and are: Gunther and CeCe, Rocky and Ashley ..."

Rapunzel was attentive. She wanted to go with Ashley, because she knew no one else. He became disappointed when she heard that Ashley went with Rocky. Who was Rocky? She seemed like a very smart and applied girl, not like a red-haired girl who sat beside her. She only played with her hair. All the time. There was another red-haired girl in the class, but she just looked at a blond boy with blue eyes. There was a girl that bothered the guy who had in front of her. She had short hair, and a wand in her boot? Rapunzel's thoughts turned to focus on the teacher, who at any time could say her name.

"... Ivy and Teddy, PJ and Emmett, Olive and China, and finally, Rapunzel and Eugene. The work will be delivered within a week. Now you can start doing the work."

A blonde girl with brown eyes came to Rapunzel looking her worried.

"That boy, Eugene, is an idiot. Good luck, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel standed up from the chair and went to the table where Eugene was sitting. He seemed to be asleep. His head on the table. Rapunzel touched his arm, drawing his attention.

"Um ... Hi. I'm Rapunzel. Your companion."

"Rapunzel? Is not that a princess name?" He kept his head on the table, without looking at the girl beside him.

"Well, my mother ... liked that name." She didn't know what to say. Then he raised his head, and he was lost in those big green eyes. He opened his mouth. Then he shook his head, returning to reality.

"Although you're so beautiful like a princess, Blondie." He said with seductive tone.

"It's Rapunzel."

"No matter. Are you coming to my house this afternoon?"

"To do the work? Yes."

"Oh, well. That too." He winked.

"Look, Eugene. Somebody have told me that you're an idiot. We will do the work. Just the work."

"Who told you that?"

"That blonde girl." Rapunzel fingered to the other side of the class.

"Teddy Duncan? That girl is crazy. She makes videos for her sister, who has only two years! And have you seen her dancing?"

"I don't care. We will do the work, even you don't want." She said angrily.

"Okay, we can meet out of the school when school's finish. Then, we'll go to my house to do the work."

"Fine."

"Class. Sit down." They all sat down. "You'll have to finish the work in your houses. See you tomorrow." The class got up and went to talk to their friends.

When Ashley was going to talk to Rapunzel, they both heard as someone shouted.

"Hey, Blondie! Do not leave without me later, huh!" Eugene said with a wink. Rapunzel sighed.

"He's an idiot." She told Ashley.

"Yes, you're right. Do we do our homework together this afternoon? If you want we can go my home."

"Sorry, I can't. I have to meet Eugene to do the work."

"Okay. Then we can meet another day."

Rapunzel looked at Eugene. He winked again, and she tried to look elsewhere. Then Rapunzel saw the same red-haired girl looking at the same blue-eyed blond boy.

"I would fall in love with someone like this girl has done." Rapunzel thought.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

**What do you think? I have thought the idea of adding Disney Channel characters like Rocky, CeCe, Gunther, Alex, Justin, Candace, Jeremy, China, Olive, Ivy, Teddy, PJ and Emmett. Have you liked my idea? It's fun for me. I hope you liked this chapter. The next will be very soon, I promise.**


	3. Bad Beginning

**Hello again. Sorry for not uploading the story. I had a lot of exams! But now it's summer! YAY! I hope to upload as soon as possible the next chapter.**

**And thanks to everyone who still reading my fanfic.**

* * *

**3. Bad Beginning**

Eugene was on his way to the exit of the school, but he heard someone screaming to him.

"Hey dude! Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sorry, Max. I have to do a work."

"Well, if you want I can help you."

"Thanks, but is a work in pairs." Eugene said, pointing to Rapunzel, who was sitting on a bench talking to Ashley.

"Oh, well. See you tomorrow. Goodbye." Max said, walking away.

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey, you know this Saturday is the fireworks festival? Will you come?"

"Fireworks? No thanks, Ashley."

"It will be fun! Come, please..."

"I'm sorry. I hate firew-"

"Hey, Blondie. Let's go?" Said Eugene, approaching the two girls.

"She has a name, you know?" Ashley said angrily.

"You're right. It was... D-Dekunzel?"

"Rapunzel. Is not that hard to remember."

"Whatever. Let's go, Blondie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rapunzel said, standing up. "Goodbye Ashley, talk later."

"Goodbye."

She followed Eugene, who was a few feet from her. Eugene could see how Ashley gave him a dirty look that clearly said, 'Hurt her and I'll kill you.'

"How long is up to your house?" She asked as they walked away.

"Oh, I see the little princess is impatient."

"I just want to finish as quickly as possible to not be with you, idiot."

"Come on, I know you like being with me."

"Oh, shut up."

"Shut up you."

"SHUT UP IDIOT!

"I'll keep quiet if you keep quiet."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine!"

"FINE!

* * *

"Well, here we are. Just one thing. When we enter, please go up the stairs quickly."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He put the key in the door and opened it. Rapunzel came up the stairs, as Eugene had said.

"Mom, I've arrived. A girl has come-"

"A girl?" Eugene's mother ran to him. "Where is she?"

"Hey, mom. Calm down." Said Eugene holding her shoulders. Rapunzel was hearing the conversation, confused.

"She's upstairs! Right?" She went upstairs and found Rapunzel.

"Mama!"

"Hello dear. I'm Lisa, Eugene's mom. What's your name?" Lisa said, shaking hands.

"I-I'm Rapunzel."

"Mama, she just came to do a class project."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I ... I'll be in the kitchen."

As Lisa walked down the stairs, Rapunzel heard running steps and a voice of a little girl screaming.

"EUGENE!"

She was a little girl. About six years. Brown hair and hazel eyes, like him.

"Hi, baby." Eugene said, hugging her.

"Who's that pretty girl? Is your girlfriend?" She said, whispering.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. We have to do a school work. I'll play with you later. Okay?"

"Okaaaay. But promise me."

"I promise."

The girl ran away with a big smile on her face. After that she began to sing a song. At first Rapunzel didn't know what song it was, but then realized it was a song from the movie "The Little Mermaid." She smiled, recognizing the song, recalling her childhood moments.

"Come, this way." He guided her to his room. It was a simple room. There was nothing special. Just the basics. The two sat in silence until he spoke.

"R-Re-"

"Rapunzel." She corrected.

"Oh, yes. Rapunzel. I think ...umm... I think we should start."

"Yes."

"Okay." He said as the two turned on their computers. "All right. Wikipedia, umm... Brothers Grimm, tales... Oh, here it is. Snow White, Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, Sleeping Beauty" ... "and Rapunzel.

"Which of them you wanna do?"

"All are equally absurd."

"Absurd? They're fairy tales, they are beautiful."

"And childlike."

"Maybe like you!" Rapunzel got up from her chair, turned off her laptop and picked up her backpack, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Eugene said, but he didn't care.

"To my house. I'll do the work myself and we will sign it the two. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"You idiot!" She said, closing the door tightly. She walked down the stairs quickly, meeting Lisa again.

"Are you going away? Hope to see you again, dear." Lisa said with a big smile.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Thanks and... B-Bye."

"Goodbye." Lisa closed the door gently. She found a piece of paper on the floor and put it in her pocket. Suddenly, her smile turned into a nice little face. She was angry. She climbed the stairs and entered his room, without bothering to call. With hands on hips, said:

"WHAT HAPPENED? Why she has gone so soon? What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything. We've finished the work."

"You have to stop being so grumpy, honey." Lisa said, kissing his cheek. "I want to see the real Eugene. You know that I love you?" She sat beside her son and smiled.

"I love you too, mama." He said, hugging her.

They were like this for a few seconds, and when they parted Lisa pulled something from her pocket. It was the piece of paper she had picked up from the ground a few minutes before. It was small, and half wrinkled. It seemed to have something written.

"She dropped it accidentally when she was leaving. Give it to her tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Lisa left his room. Eugene looked at the paper, confused. He opened it a little, as it was wrinkled. It was not very big but had something written on it:

_No fireworks without you, dad._


	4. Nothing

_**Hi all. I'm sorry for this 20 days waiting period (more or less). At first I was going to upload the new chapter on 8th July, but it took a LOT to think about what might happen in the chapter and I hadn't enough time. From 9th to 15th I couldn't because I went on vacation. Until school starts I can update more quickly, but then I'll can only on weekends (if I can). Right now I have much free time, but when my mother buy me the books, I'll have to start making summer homework. From 5th to 20th August I'll can't UPLOAD, but I'll be able to write (I guess because I'll go to Minorca.**_

_**Well, I don't want to bore you with my life. Here's the chapter.**_

_**PS: I'll try to update on 25th July.**_

* * *

**4. Nothing**

Eugene entered into the classroom. The teacher had not arrived yet, so he began looking for Rapunzel to give her the note she had left yesterday at his home. She had not yet arrived, so he sat in his place to wait. After a moment, Rapunzel came through the door. When he saw her, he thought she was the prettiest thing in the world. He knew she was very annoying and he couldn't stand her, but he couldn't help smiling. A small smile, but it was a smile. She wore her hair to one side, so that her eyes looked larger and beautiful. Her eyes were very quiet, which were replaced with angry eyes when hers met his. She quickly sat next to Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley."

"Hey Punzie. What's up?" Ashley thought her name was too long, so she decided to call her Punzie.

"It's him. Eugene. I want to kill him."

"Wow. I see that you get along very well, right?" Ashley said ironically.

"It's just I can't stand him."

While the girls were talking, Eugene went where they were and put his hands on Rapunzel's table. She turned and looked up, where her eyes met Eugene's. She hated to say it, but they were beautiful eyes.

"What do you want now?" She said, looking away.

"Just wanted to give you this." He handed the paper and left. Rapunzel looked at the paper.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing. I'll be right back." Rapunzel crumpled the paper in her hand and went with Eugene. When she was at his side, Eugene turned quickly and their eyes met -again-. She did not expect that she could look so long those eyes, the eyes of the person she hated at the time.

"What?" He asked, looking away.

"How do you have that?"

"You left it in my house yesterday."

"Oh. Then, thank you."

"You're welcome."

And she went and threw the paper into the paper bin. After that, she sat next to Ashley, who looked confused. Ashley knew Rapunzel from a few days ago, but knew enough to know that something was happening.

"What?" Asked Rapunzel.

"What happens with him?"

"Nothing." Ashley continued watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing! Seriously, Ashley."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ashley. Stop, please."

Ashley approached her and whispered in her ear: "Don't you like him?"

WHAT? Please. He was an asshole who didn't care for anything or anyone. As much as his eyes were beautiful and it was outrageously handsome, -she had to admit it- she was _never_ going to like him. Ever. "Ashley, how can you say that? Erase it from your mind, now!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." She put his hands up in defeat. "I just think you're crazy for him." She mumbled the last part, but Rapunzel also heard her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"I swear, Ashley."

"Then, what happened yesterday?"

"Well, we went to his house, I angered with him and left. I dropped something and he has returned it. How can you think that I like him? I can't even stand him."

"And what about the project?"

"I'll do it myself."

"What? Yourself?" Ashley looked at Eugene. "Come with me." She caught Rapunzel's hand and dragged her through the class to be in front of Eugene.

"Hey, Fitzherbert. How are you? Well, Rapunzel wanted to apologize for NO REASON angered with you yesterday." She said the part of 'NO REASON' looking at Rapunzel, who didn't understand why she was saying that to him. "So what if you start again? Rapunzel, Eugene. Eugene, Rapunzel. There. You meet this afternoon to do the work?"

Eugene was also quite confused and looked at Rapunzel, who gave him a look saying, 'I have no idea what she's talking about.' "S-sure. Why not?"

"Perfect. After school, you two will go Rapunzel's house." Ashley picked up her hand and returned to their places. "

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"Believe me, someday you'll thank me."

"Thank you for what?"

"You'll see." Ashley smiled, but Rapunzel didn't care.

* * *

Rapunzel was gathering her things, stuffing them into her backpack. Suddenly, she dropped her folder on the floor. Eugene, who was a few feet from her, took it and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said.

"You're welcome. Ready to go?"

"Sure. Let's go." Both of them left the class and went to Rapunzel's house. They didn't speak during the journey until they reached a red light.

"Rapunzel?"

"Mhmm?" She turned her head to face him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It was all my fault."

"No, no. It was my fault. I angered for nothing."

"Well, I guess we're both to blame." Eugene smiled. Immediately Rapunzel smiled back.

* * *

"It's here." Rapunzel pointed toward the house which was next to them. When they entered, she realized how messy was the house. "Sorry about the mess. We just moved."

"Oh, never mind."

They entered her room. It was a little messy, but was acceptable. When they sat in front of the desk, Eugene saw a framed picture of a man and a young girl, smiling. He had blue eyes, dark hair and mustache and beard. She had blonde hair like the sun and green eyes and big. Green as emerald. He could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Umm, Rapunzel. Who's that in the photo?" He pointed the frame. Rapunzel's face saddened and her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"He _was_ my father."

"Was?" He asked confused.

"He died when I was 6." A tear fell down her cheek as she looked toward the ground to hide her shame.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Rapunzel. I had no idea."

"It's okay." She wiped tears from her face. "Better if we start." She took the computer and turned it on.

"Okay. Let's begin."

"Okay. What story do you prefer?"

"I don't know. How about Rapunzel?"

"Why that one?"

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"Okay. Let's search information."

Rapunzel began typing while Eugene was watching. He also watched her hands. Her precious, fragile and small hands. It was as if they would break at any time.

They worked about 30 minutes. They found information about the story, the Brothers Grimm and made a summary of everything. The truth is that it was more entertaining than they thought it would be.

"Okay. Here's the story." She began to read. "_A lonely couple, who wanted a child, live next to a walled garden belonging to an enchantress. The wife, experiencing the cravings associated with the arrival of her long-awaited pregnancy, notices a rapunzel plant, growing in the garden and longs for it, desperate to the point of death. On each of two nights, the husband breaks into the garden to gather some for her; on a third night, as he scales the wall to return home, the enchantress, "Dame Gothel," catches him and accuses him of theft.-_ "

Eugene stopped listening when he realized how pretty she was and how badly he had treated her the other day. He had been fool. "Wait. What? What am I doing? I can't stop staring at her! It's maybe be-because ... I like her? NO! Impossible. Never. Pfft. Like her? Please! I'm Eugene Fitzherbert. I can have any girl I want. Why would I like her? " He thought this to himself.

"_-Rapunzel. Let down your hair.-_" She continued reading. Eugene amused at this. It is assumed that Rapunzel -the one of the tale- had long blonde hair, like her. Well, it was clearly not long enough to climb a tower. Her hair reached the middle of her back. But it was funny anyways.

"Oh my God! Is he looking at me all the time? But why? ... Maybe he... he l-likes me? No. That's impossible. Look at me. Rapunzel, enough. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this if I don't even like him. "She thought.

"_-One day, as Rapunzel sings while she fetches water, the prince hears Rapunzel's voice again, and they are reunited. When they fall into each others' arms, her tears immediately restore his sight. The prince leads her to his kingdom, where they live happily ever after with their twins: a boy and a girl._" She paused. "What do you think? "

"Hmm ... Yes... I mean... Good. Sounds good. Wow. We've finished."

"Oh, yes. How quick."

They were silent. Neither knowing what to say. Rapunzel was fiddling with her fingers nervously, while Eugene was limited to looking at lots of stuff there were under the desk. Something caught his attention. He couldn't see what it was, but it looked interesting.

"What's this?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said, pushing a canvas under the desk with her foot.

"Really?"

"Really." She paused. "D-do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Rapunzel went to the kitchen for some food. She grabbed the first thing she saw: two glaze cupcakes. Meanwhile, Eugene took what he had seen before. It was a picture. He could see the silhouettes of two people holding hands in the rain: a man and a little girl. On the canvas was written one sentence: "A day without you is like a year without rain." There was also another photo of the girl with green eyes and the same man as before. When Rapunzel returned to the room she saw Eugene staring at the picture.

"No!" She shouted. "Give me that, please."

He simply ignored her. "Have you done this?"

"Y-yes." She said as she left the cupcakes on the desktop.

"Wow. It's awesome. You paint very well, Rapunzel."

"Th-thanks."

"You did it for your father?" She just nodded. At first she had a sad smile, but then her eyes began to mourn.

"I l-I... m-miss him... s-so much."

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"I drew this a few months ago. Previously, I hid it because I don't want anyone to see it. I was ashamed. Not even my mother has seen it."

"I am the first person who sees this?" She nodded and smiled. "This work of art deserves to be shown to the world."

"It's not so easy. If I hang it on my wall, it's like ... It has been twelve years and I haven't overcome it yer. I can't. Not without him. All these years I have been isolated from people. Since I was a little girl I have been the weird girl. Always. My mother has tried to help me. She has tried me to be able to live my life, to be happy. But I think if it comes to that, my life will never begin. "

"If it comes to that, I'll help you to be happy."

"Really?"

"Really. You don't deserve to be sad. Just relax and enjoy the moment." Eugene took the tears from her face with his thumb.

"I will try." She said smiling.

"Well, then, let's go." He grabbed her hand and lifted her.

"Now?" But he didn't answer.

Maybe start living the life was not as bad as she thought.


	5. Bad Boy

Hello everybody! I'm REEEEEEEEEEALLY sorry for this long break. But I ran out of inspiration! I know this is a really short chapter but it's something. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, but I don't promise anything. Thanks for all of your comments and enjoy :)

* * *

**5. Bad Boy**

"Wait! I can't go outside. I have to study for tomorrow's exam. And you should too." She said, releasing his hand.

"Study? That's _REALLY_ boring."

"Won't you study?"

"What for? The exam is tomorrow and I haven't studied anything. Besides, I'm not good for this."

"Don't say that. You may not be good for it, but if you work hard you will pass."

"I don't know..."

"If you want, you can stay here and I can help you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"But only on one condition." He stared at her with a puzzled face."Only if you promise that tomorrow we will go wherever I want."

He smiled and said, "Deal."

"Really?

"Of course."

"Well, here we go."

They spent about an hour studying the oxides and peroxides and the inorganic entire family.

"That's it! You know everything!" She said closing the book with enthusiasm. "Sure you get a good grade."

"I hope so."

"You'll see how you do. We've gone over it like a hundred times. You can't fail." He couldn't. She knew he wasn't the best at his studies, well, at least it was what he had said. Eugene was already nineteen since past May. He had repeated course two years ago, and since then his grades didn't go very well, but that was going to change. Well, at least she would try to change it in this test. She was sure he would pass. She trusted him.

"Thanks. For everything." He said smiling, as she tried to dodge his beautiful smile.

"N-no. Thank you. Since I moved, I look like another one. I feel changed. I feel like I was a different person. Now, I know I can make friends, and I am extremely well with them. It's only been a few hours, but I really like talking with you. It's like if I knew you before, like ... I do not know. It's a strange feeling. "

"Don't worry. It also happens the same to me. "

A phone rang

"My mom. I have to go. Sorry." Eugene said as he gathered his things and the two walked to the entrance.

"Already?"

"I'm grounded."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"_I'm a bad boy._"


End file.
